My version of City of Lost Souls
by mimi55337
Summary: I give my version of how the end of City of Lost Souls should happen. I wish Cassandra Clare would have wrote it this way, but she didn't, so I did! Enjoy please! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Before I really get into anything, I want to tell you that I am filled with terror at the moment. There is a spider crawling across my ceiling right now, and it's coming above my bed… OMG I have total arachnophobia, so don't judge me, they scare the sh*t out of me, it's not even funny. Hold on…**

**Ok, I'm back, I just grabbed my shoe out of my closet and smashed it. It fell to the ground, so I don't know if I killed it or not. You guys should be proud of me, I just overcame my fears! (kind of…) Anyways, this is how I think the book City of Lost Souls should have happened towards the end. I'm going to start at the end, at a paragraph near the end. I'll start the paragraph how Cassandra Clare started writing it, then I'll put my twist to the story. And don't think that, because of what I write, that I'm evil or anything. It's just that this way, I think it would be more exciting than what she wrote. **

**As I said, CASSANDRA CLARE WROTE IT! I OWN NOTHING! Ok, read on, review and favorite please! P.S. anything BOLD and (in parenthesis) is a note from me, not part of the story.**

Page 481 of City of Lost Souls

"Coward," Clary spat at him. "You turned all these people into your slaves and you won't even fight to protect them—"

Sebastian raised his hand as if he meant to backhand her across the face. Clary wished he would, wished Jace could be there to see it happen when he did, but a smirk flashed across Sebastian's mouth instead. He lowered his hand. "And if Jace let you go, I suppose you'd fight?"

"Of course I would—"

"_On what side?"_ Sebastian took a quick step toward her, raising the Infernal Cup. She could see what was inside it. Though many had drunk from it, the blood had remained at the same level. "Lift her head up, Jace."

"No!" She redoubled her efforts to get away. Jace's hand slipped beneath her chin, but she thought she felt hesitation in his touch.

"Sebastian," he said. "Not—"

"_Now_," Sebastian said. "There's no need for us to remain here. _We_ are the important ones, not these cannon fodder. We've proved the Infernal Cup works. That's what matters." He seized the front of Clary's dress. "But it will be much easier to escape," he said, "without this one kicking and screaming and punching every step of the way."

"We can make her drink later—"

"No," Sebastian snarled. "Hold her still." And he raised the cup and jammed it against Clary's lips, trying to pry open her mouth. She fought him, gritting her teeth. "Drink," Sebastian said in a vicious whisper, so low she doubted Jace could hear it. "I told you by the end of this night you would do whatever I wanted. _Drink_." His black eyes darkened, and he dug the cup in, slicing her bottom lip.

**(WHERE MY PART BEGINS)**

His efforts worked. Clary's mouth opened slightly as she felt the pain from her lip. Instead of focusing on clenching her jaw, she focused on the slight pain.

Sebastian took advantage, grabbing her by the jaw and shoving the cup in the opening of her mouth. Clary tasted bitter liquid as thick as mud and hot as fire enter her mouth and felt it scorch down her throat. She tried to cough it up, but Sebastian pulled the cup away and held his hand over her mouth and nose, forcing her to swallow.

Clary screamed.

… … …

When Simon heard a piercing scream, he knew who it was. He turned his head away from Magnus and Amatis just as an arrow thumped into her shoulder.

_Sorry, Magnus_. Simon thought as he stood up and pushed his way in the direction of Clary, away from Magnus. He would kill anybody that had hurt her…

He burst into the clearing just in time to see Jace let Clary slip through his arms to the ground, Sebastian smiling down at her. Simon took a step forward, ready to run to her, when her head raised. What he saw shocked and horrified him beyond anything he had ever experienced.

Clary's eyes flashed from bright green to black, blacker than Sebastian's. She screamed out again as she clutched her stomach while on her knees, then glanced up at Simon desperately, helplessly, before her eyes flashed back to green, and she relaxed. After a moment, Clary pulled her arms away from her stomach and stood up. First she looked at Sebastian and Jace, and then she turned to Simon, a wicked grin on her face.

… … …

Clary felt as if her insides were being ripped apart and sewn back together in a different pattern. She fell to the ground, screaming like she was dying, but it _felt_ like she was dying. It felt like a fire was starting from the inside out, starting in her stomach and throat, going to all the cells in her body and making its way to her brain and heart, aching the worst.

The most horrifying part was that she couldn't see. Clary didn't know how long the pain lasted, but every second of it was pitch black. It was as if someone had pulled a heavy black curtain over her face—she could feel every movement she was making, just couldn't see where they were taking her.

There was a flash of a scene that she could see before it went black again. She saw the fighting, but she also saw Simon. _Simon_. She loved Simon, who was always there for her. She looked at him as a cry of help. _Help_ she thought out to him. Sincere concern flashed across his face as his eyes began to water slightly. Then it went black again.

Clary clutched at her stomach. _When will this end?_ She pleaded to herself, but at that moment the pain stopped. It ended so abruptly that she just stayed there on the ground, her vision adjusting to her surroundings.

She still heard the fighting going on, the growls of the werewolves and screams of shadow hunters, but she heard it in a different way. Instead of it sounding like death and pain and loss, she pictured it as enjoyable pain and suffering. _Enjoyable_. She listened, wanting to be involved in the delicious fighting.

She stood up, glancing at the scene before her. She didn't pay much attention to it. Instead, she glanced behind her at Sebastian and Jace; Jace looked worried and Sebastian looked pleased and slightly nervous, yet excited.

Then Clary looked in front of her. There stood Simon, covered in dirt and splattered blood. She could see the hilt of a sword just above his right shoulder.

Clary was instantly filled with disgust. This nerdy, skinny vampire was her _best friend_? What was wrong with her? He radiated kindness and concern and love. What would he be concerned about, anyway? She felt amazing.

Clary could feel strength in her new bones. She could feel her power, and she loved it. She was powerful, very powerful, like she could take over the world with the twitch of a finger, and she could feel the power radiating off of everything. Light as a feather, she felt she could run miles without getting winded, like she could kill every living thing in the clearing. It was incredible.

She turned back to Sebastian. "Is this what it has always felt like for you? _Power?_ I feel amazing, light as a feather. And I can _feel_ it. Off of everybody else, there's so much power…" She trailed off, basking in the feeling.

Sebastian laughed darkly. "Yes, that's exactly what it's been like. Isn't it great?" He slipped a long dagger into her hand. "Just wait until you can put it to use." Sebastian beamed down at her, possessiveness written all over his face.

Clary looked down at the dagger, flipping it in her hand a few times. "Who?" She asked after a moment, glancing up expectedly at Sebastian.

He looked her in the eyes, then glanced over at Simon. "Your little boyfriend," He stated simply, backing away.

She shot him a glare. Little boyfriend? Yeah, right. She couldn't even believe she had talked to him.

Looking over at Simon, something flashed within her, unidentifiable. Was it… love? _No_, she thought to herself. _The only people I love now are my brother and Jace_.

At that thought, she looked behind her at Jace. He smiled reassuringly and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You can do it. You're strong enough. I love you, Clary. Do it, and we can leave." He brushed her cheek with his fingers again.

Her head spun at his touch. After all of the changes that her body had just gone through, it was amazing that Jace could still have that effect on her body.

She straightened up and kissed him quickly before pulling away. She looked at Simon.

"You can to it, Clary. Go with your instincts. You'll love the feeling." Sebastian urged, nudging at her back slightly.

She looked at Simon; Simon, who had grown up with her and been her only friend; Simon, who she had so many sleepovers with; Simon, who was permanently by her side, no matter what could come between them; Simon, who was standing there with love on his face for her, hate for Sebastian, and hopefulness for Jace.

_Hate for Sebastian…_

_Her_ Sebastian, her brother whom she loved. That could not be accepted.

She took a deep breath. "Anything for you, big brother," Clary said. Then she adjusted the knife in her hand and ran for Simon's heart.

**So, how'd yah like that? I hope you liked it, because I like it a whole heck of a lot better than how Cassandra Clare wrote the ending. I mean, I'm not saying I hated her ending, I'm just saying I like mine better…**

**So, good news. I killed the spider in my room. Yay me, yada yada. But the bad news is that there is another spider twice as big as the first one in my room now… and my mom's asleep so I have no way of killing it, I'm too afraid to. So I am now sleeping on the tiny guest bed in the other room. It is 1:00 A.M. exactly and I am writing this story for my fans. I can't sleep anyway, so why waste the time? But I am getting kind of tired, so I think I'll post this now and go to bed. You all better appreciate this story, because I'm up late doing it for you! Haha nighty night, sleep tight don't let the bed monkey's bite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, this story seems to be more popular than my hunger games one. I don't have much to say but thanks guys! And read my other story if possible too, I think it's pretty good… Please read and review!**

Simon was unprepared for Clary. He was utterly astonished by her speed. But what shocked him more was her face.

Clary looked the same as ever: bright green eyes, pale white skin, blazing red hair, freckles splashed across her face. But her eyes weren't bright with love and happiness, they held hate and destruction. They also held obedience, which Simon guessed was for Sebastian, considering he looked pleased.

Simon looked away from Sebastian soon enough to see Clary swing the knife toward his heart. Luckily, Simon wasn't in a big enough shock to paralyze him, so he used his vampire speed to slap her hand away and spin around her, ending up on her back side.

She turned quickly, anticipation in her gaze. She was about to lunge forward when Simon spoke up, making her hesitate.

"Clary, stop this. What's gotten into you?" Simon asked, holding himself still as to not alarm this new Clary. She obviously wasn't at all herself.

She looked at him, obviously disgusted that he had talked to her. "What do you mean, what's gotten into me? I feel amazing!" She nearly cried joyously, taking another step towards him.

"Clary…. Don't…" Simon didn't know what to say to get into her head. There had to be a way to change her back to normal. "Sebastian, he made you drink from the Infernal Cup. You don't know what you're doing, Clary, but if you'll just come with us—"

"With who? My mother and Magnus, who want to keep me cooped up for the rest of my life? I don't think so. I belong here, with Jace and my brother." Clary took another step toward Simon, who took a step back.

"No, Clary." Simon said, pleading with her. "Your mother just wants what's best for you—"

"By taking away my free will, just like she did when I was a baby? She took away my memories, and they were by no means hers." Clary spat, obvious hatred in her voice for her mother. "And Magnus was in on it. Why would I want to go back to people who treat me poorly? And you, _Simon_." She said the word with disgust, making Simon flinch. He had never seen Clary so angry in his whole life, and they had known each other for a while. They had been through all the ups and downs together, but this was something else entirely. "You agree with them, don't you, Simon? You want the best for me, to keep me safe when I have no choice about it." She gave a bark of a laugh. "None of you are saving me, you're only getting me killed. If you sit by and watch, you'll all dye. Sebastian, Jace, and I are going to rise to the top. We'll burn all you weaklings down, but we will stay. We'll rise in glory, everybody begging for mercy…" She trailed off, a look of joy and anticipation on her face.

"Clary…" She snapped her gaze back to Simon, her body tensing. Before he could respond, she was already charging.

… … …

Jocelyn went through the crowd, working together with Maryse to fight the rogue Shadow Hunters. They worked well as a team; they always had, since they were in the Circle together. After the circle, everybody ran away, trying to make sure they were safe from any punishment. For that reason, Jocelyn and Maryse hadn't seen each other in many years. Now that they were working together, they were nearly unstoppable.

When there was an opening in the sea of bodies, Jocelyn looked around for Clary. She knew that if she spotted bright orange, it would be Clary's hair.

Two more Shadow Hunters charged at Jocelyn. She dodged the first easily, stabbing him in the back. The second one came at her quickly, but Jocelyn wasn't fast enough this time. The woman cut a deep gash in Jocelyn's upper thigh, and Jocelyn screamed, falling to the ground.

"Maryse!" She yelled as the woman advanced on her once again.

Maryse quickly killed the Shadow Hunter she was fighting and turned to Jocelyn. She saw the woman and quickly ran up behind her and stabbed her in the back, piercing her heart.

Jocelyn looked down at her leg, not shocked to see that a pool of blood was growing underneath her.

Maryse knelt beside her. "Oh, gosh, Jocelyn, are you alright?" Her hands were fluttering about Jocelyn, not sure what to do.

"Yes, I think so. I need to find Clary." Jocelyn started to stand up, but she fell back down, pain piercing through her body.

Maryse slid an arm under Jocelyn's shoulders, helping her up. "I know you do. I would do the same for my children."

Jocelyn smiled gratefully at her, then glanced around. _If I just see her hair…_ Then she saw it, just a flash of red. She would have missed it if she hadn't been looking for it, but she had been. She pointed in that direction. "Over there," She whispered to Maryse. She was surprised at how weak she sounded.

"Let me _iratze_ you first." Maryse took out her stele and quickly drew and _iratze_ on Jocelyn's leg.

A moment later her pain went away. "Thank you, Maryse." Then Jocelyn started running towards her daughter.

She broke through into the small clearing just fast enough to watch Clary drive a knife into Simon's chest.

… … …

Clary felt so alive and wonderful, she couldn't believe it. As she ran at Simon, she was nearly as quick as Sebastian, and almost as powerful. She almost laughed at Simon's shocked and almost scared expression.

Clary, knife in hand, ran at Simon. He was out of his shock fast enough to evade away from her, but she turned and ran again.

Clary jumped up in the air and flipped over Simon, landing behind him. She grabbed the back of his jacket and turned him around, pointing the knife at his chest.

"Any last words, Simon? That's a little cliché, isn't it?" Clary asked, smiling wickedly. She never thought she could say such a thing, but it tasted bitter and delicious coming off her tongue.

Simon looked at Clary, as if her were looking into her soul. A jolt ran through her body before she shook it off. _Kill him_.

Simon's mouth opened and closed as if her was going to say something. There was confusion and pain in his eyes, but he recovered quickly. "I love you, Clary." He whispered. Then he closed his eyes.

Clary stared at him for a second, debating. _Snap out of it_, she thought. _You were told to kill him. Obey your orders_. Clary pulled the knife back and brought it down to Simon's chest.

The knife slid to the hilt in Simon's chest and his eyes bulged wide. Clary smiled, letting go of the dagger, when she heard her mother's voice.

"_Clary!_" Jocelyn yelled, staring at her daughter from the other side of the clearing. She looked horrified, staring at Simon as he fell to his knees on the ground, his hands resting on the dagger in his chest. _How is he still alive?_ Clary thought, staring at him in astonishment.

She looked back up at her mother, peeling her gaze off the dying Simon. "Hello, mother. What brings you here today?" Clary took a step towards Jocelyn, slightly cocking her head to the side. Her mother had a large rip in the thigh of her pants and blood covered her legs, but there was no sign of the cut.

Jocelyn's mouth gaped open wide as she looked between Clary and Simon. "I'm here to take you home but… What have you _done_? What's wrong with you?" Jocelyn took a step towards Simon, but Clary stood between her and Simon, blocking the view.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Clary spat, annoyed. "Why does everybody assume that something is wrong with me? I feel wonderful!" Clary sang. Then she glanced back at Sebastian and Jace. Sebastian was smiling proudly while Jace was just staring, emotionless. She turned back to her mother, proud to make Sebastian happy. "So you're here to take me _home_, mom? And how are you going to do that? Force me, like you've been doing my whole life? This time would be different, though, because I would actually know about it. But I don't want to come home, anyway. You can't force me—I'm too strong, and I make my own decisions, which is to be with my brother and lover." Clary crossed her arms across her chest.

Jocelyn took many deep breaths before walking towards Clary. Clary tensed as Jocelyn came closer, stopping just a foot away from her.

Jocelyn looked deep into her daughters eyes, making Clary nervous and angry. _What right does she have to look at me? She's a bastard…_

"Clary, this isn't you." Jocelyn spoke in a stern voice, anger coating every word. "You have been poisoned. Sebastian, your brother, did this to you, that son of a _bitch_—"

Quicker than anybody could expect, Clary spun and hit her mother's legs out from underneath her. Jocelyn landed on her back and Clary straddled her hips, pinning her arms under her legs.

"I guess _you're_ the bitch then, huh ma? He did come from your stomach, after all." Clary pulled a knife from the belt at her waste and held it up to Jocelyn's throat. "Don't _ever_ talk about my brother." Clary pushed on the knife slightly, a small dribble of blood dripping from the cut.

"Clary, _please_…" Jocelyn pleaded, tears falling silently down her face.

"Shut up!" Clary pulled the knife away only to backhand her other across the face and put the knife back to her neck. "What are you crying about? You took my memories! You hid me from all this, and now look what you've done! You have children that are nothing like you wanted them to be, and it's _your fault_. You deserve to die…" Clary pushed the knife farther into her mother's neck, drawing more blood. Before she could push all the way down and end her mother's life, she heard a voice.

"Clary…" It panted. "Don't…"

Clary looked to the voice and saw that it was Simon, who was standing up. He pulled the dagger out of his chest, and Clary watched as the wound healed itself.

"How are you… I killed you!" Clary yelled at him, pulling back from her mother. In her moment of shock, Jocelyn pushed Clary off of her and stood up. Clary stumbled backwards into Sebastian and Jace. She turned to look at them before she turned towards her mother again, about to pin her another time when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Not now, Clary. You'll get your chance, but we must go." It was Sebastian.

Clary looked away from her mother and saw that the ground was littered with dead people, but she saw Isabelle and Alec walking towards them, along with some other Shadow Hunters like Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn.

Clary glanced back to Simon and her mother, who was crying. "Ok," she whispered. Sebastian twined his hand in hers while Jace wrapped both arms around her waist. She stared into her mother's eyes before they blinked out of existence.

**Soooooooooo, how was it? Good? Great? Fantastic? Well, tell me in your review! And good news, I killed a spider today! Yay for me! It was with a tube, but at least I killed it. And it was big too, like the size of the tip of your finger when you look straight at it. Anyway, I have to go watch Rizzoli and Isles now, so bye! Please review and visit my Profile!**

**Oh oh P.S. I'm not sure I will post again for a while, because I have a lot of summer homework to do before school starts, so be grateful! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo, my fans! Did yah miss me? Haha of course you did. As I said before, I wouldn't be able to post for a while, so now it's been a while and I'm posting! Actually, right now I am still supposed to be doing homework because my school start on Tuesday, but…**

**Stupid homework, I was working on it all day! (Not really, I was reading stories on here, but don't tell my mom. ;D)**

**Good but scary news, quick. Last night there was a spider on my ceiling! Yeah, I know, it was so scary. I was reading my book last night before I went to bed, and I looked up, and right above my head was this black spider! Like, right above my head. If it fell down it would land straight on my face. And it was like 12:30, but I went around the house to look for the vacuum cleaner. I woke my mom up, but I sucked the spider up into the tube. I was just afraid it would fall into my bed… I know you all probably think I make up these spider stories, but we have A LOT of spiders in our house. That's probably why I am so afraid of them, because they are EVERYWHERE!**

**Ok, so here comes more story. Yay yay yay. Now, read on! And comment please, because I love it when you do!**

Jocelyn stared at the spot that her daughter just stood. _What the hell just happened? What has Jonathan just done to my daughter?_

She sat down hard on the ground and put her face in her hands. She cried until she held no more tears. She was vaguely aware of the moving bodies around her. Some were healing each other, others embracing their loved ones, and a few were disposing of the dead bodies that littered the ground.

When Jocelyn ran dry of tears, she looked around her. Only a few people were still in the clearing: the Lightwoods, Aline and Helen, and Simon. The ground was cleared of all bodies, but it was covered in black and red blood.

While Jocelyn was standing up to leave with the waiting people, she had one thought.

_I will get my daughter back._

… … …

It was black for a moment, then Clary was thrown into bright light. She shaded her eyes with her hand for a moment and let her eyes adjust. Her hand was still gripping Sebastian's tightly.

They were standing on a large hill with a beautiful view. It was surrounded by small mountains and many hills, and a village that reminded Clary of Rome.

"Where are we?" She asked, slipping out of Jace's arms and letting go of Sebastian's hand.

"Abruzzo, Italy. I have some business to do here. You don't mind, do you?" Sebastian said, walking up to stand beside me and look over the small village at the bottom of the large hill.

Clary smiled at the disgustingly gorgeous sight, then turned to her brother. "Of course not. I'll help, even. Does it have anything to do with demons? I'm in the mood to kill something…"

"Slow down, little sister. Of course you can help. I can't tell you what it's for, but there may be some fighting. You're almost as good of a fighter now as I am. _Almost_." He added, smirking at me.

"What do you mean, you can't tell me? I'm your sister." Clary whined, putting on an evil puppy dog face and crossing her arms.

Sebastian's eyes darkened and stared into Clary's. "I don't have to tell you anything. I the boss here, remember? You listen to me, and I'll keep you around. You're lucky I have you now. I could let you die with those weaker ones." Sebastian looked back over the view with a superior frown on his face.

"Fine," Clary responded, looking down at the ground.

"Are we going to go or what?" Jace spoke up, coming to stand on my other side. "I think she gets the point."

Sebastian sighed. "Yeah, let's go."

Jace and I followed him down the hill.

**Ok, I could have made this longer, but if I don't do more homework tonight than my mom won't talk me to the state fair on Sunday… So it will continue the next chapter. It might take me a while to update again, because my school starts next Tuesday. Sorry this is so short, but…**

**Anyway, guess what? Y birthday was on Monday, August 27! Yay! Happy birthday to me… I am now 15! ;D**

**So, I'll see you after school starts! Unless I post another chapter this weekend, but no promises. I am a busy lady/woman!**

**Also, I am writing an original story. I started writing it on FictionPress, but I have now transferred it to WattPad. It's called **_**The Elementals**_**. If you like this story, I think you will like that one. I hope you all visit me on WattPad, because most of you are very supportive!**

**Well, it's kind of late (not really), like 7:30, but I have to do a lot of homework left! Nighty night, don't let the bed spiders bite! Eek! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I'm sorry. That's it. I was in the school musical and didn't have any time to write anything. I promise you all I will NEVER give up on this story, or any of my stories, I just have a social life sometimes and can't update. Also, the "A" key and the "M" key on this computer are broken, so don't be angry at me if I accidentally don't put some letters where they are supposed to be…**

**Traditionally, I am going to tell you a spider story. Yesterday I was going to the bathroom (number 1, not 2) and I saw a GIANT spider crawling across the ceiling. It was like, almost the size of the iris in your eye. Yeah, scary right. I watched it crawling all the way across the ceiling and into the cupboard (with "running water" in the background, if you catch my drift). Also, I killed a spider that was crawling across my wall. I was so proud of myself.**

**I am currently eating ice cream and B.S.-ing this whole chapter because I'm having a brain fart and I can't think of anything to write at all. If this comes out bad, whatever. Post your honest opinion, I have guest reviews turned on so even if you're not part of this website you can comments below. I just knew I had to post, don't shoot me. Enjoy please! (or not, whichever you prefer…)**

Clary sat in the waiting room at the hotel. Sebastian and Jace had told her to wait there while they took care of some business. She didn't understand why she couldn't go with them, especially now that she was on their side.

Clary knew she had changed. For better or for worse, she wasn't sure, but she didn't care. She felt better than she had ever felt before. She felt more powerful and plenty less vulnerable, especially without her mother. Before her mom would evaluate everything she did, no more when Clary found out about this hidden world than before. Her best friend was- or _used to be_- Simon, but she even felt trapped around him because he always wanted what was best and safest for her.

Now she felt free. She felt like she could go anywhere she pleased whenever she pleased, and her brother and lover could go with her.

_Except you're not allowed to go anywhere without them_, she thought, but quickly dismissed it. Of course she could walk freely. If they wanted her to stay by them, they wouldn't have left her alone in the lobby of the hotel. _But they trust that you will never leave them_. She dismissed that too. Of course she wouldn't leave them. But that didn't mean that she was restrained.

Clary was finally free.

… … …

Alec was in the library at the institute, flipping through pages in a book, when Isabel walked in.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting down next to Alex and reading out the title of one of the books splayed across the table. "_How to summon strange creatures._ What the hell is this for? What are you up to that I don't know about?"

"I'm looking for a summoning spell." He said simply, going back to his reading.

"What for?" Isabel asked, plucking the book out of his hands.

"Hey, give it back Isabel! I'm doing research!" He exclaimed, reaching for it, but she pulled it back.

"Only if you tell me what you're summoning!" She started flipping through the book.

"Fine," he said. "I'm summoning… anhls…" he muttered, then reached for the book again.

"What was that?" Isabel asked. "I didn't quite understand you."

"Aaa-nhls…" He mumbled once more, looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that a little louder please, I couldn't really—"

"ANGELS!" Alec whispered again loudly, then snatched the book out of her hands and walked toward the door of the library.

Isabel was frozen, but thawed out before he reached the door.

"_Angels_? What for? What are you summoning _angels_ for? Don't you realize the consequences you could be in for doing that? You could be tortured, or put to _death_! But don't worry, it would be _much_ better if the angel just killed you himself!" She stood up from the chair and stomped over to him, blocking his path out the door.

"Shut up!" He spat. He peeked out the door down both sides of the hallway to see if anybody was there, then pulled Isabel back into the library in the corner of the room.

It's supposed to be a secret, Isabel! Just between me, myself, and I, but now you happen to know. If anybody finds out, I could be question and put in prison. Do you want that?"

"No, or course not, but—"

"But nothing, Isabel! I'm doing this solo and that's all there is to it."

Alec turned away from her and went to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He flipped open the book to where he left off and kept reading. All he could think about as he was reading was Clary. When she drank that blood from the cup, she changed. For the worse, it seemed. It had affected her in a way that went deep to her heart and to her mind.

Jace, however, was marked nearly permanently by a rune given to him by Sebastian. Alec had never seen it before and didn't have any way of identifying it, but he knew it was strong based on Jace's behavior. He wasn't possessed, because he was too much like his old self: his posture, the way he moved, the way he showed little emotion. So Alec's focus wasn't on Jace.

His focus was on Clary. Her condition might be curable. The way she was changed- by drinking from the cup- was exactly how the first shadow hunters were made. If a regular shadow hunter could be reversed to something monstrous so easily, they could be changed back just as easily.

If Alec could summon a powerful enough Angel and collect some of his blood in an immortal cup of his own, Clary could be reversed to her ordinary self again.

**YAY. Chapter. Sorry if I have any wrong references, I didn't feel like looking through the books to find the actually meaning of anything or the actual names…**

**Well, it's after 11 P.M. and I finally am posting a chapter. Please review and stuff, I really appreciate the people who do.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! -Mimi55337 ;D**


	5. I'm so sorry!

**I'm so sorry, but I will not continue this story. Yes, I think I said that I would never give up on this story, but I lied. At least you got to see what it would be like if this scenario happened! I really am sorry, but this story hasn't been updated in like 10 months so I don't know what to tell you all. I'm honestly surprised if any of you are even still expecting an update on this. But I am sorry! There is a longer apology on my other story, What Happened After Mockingjay. Goodbye! Live good lives! **


End file.
